Just Another Type of Hunger
by Vers339
Summary: Flashing lights and a heavy bass. Sebastian sipped at his scotch, eyes scanning the crowd of dancing individuals. His nose twitched, assaulted by the heavy scent of sweat and lust. Oneshot, SebastianxCiel


**Hey everybody, this time I've put together a SebastianxCiel oneshot. It is rated M for a reason, so be prepared for some smutty fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Flashing lights and a heavy bass. Sebastian sipped at his scotch, eyes scanning the crowd of dancing individuals. His nose twitched, assaulted by the heavy scent of sweat and lust. He probably wouldn't have come here of his own choice, but tonight he wanted somebody willing.

Picking out a blonde-haired female, Sebastian stood from his place at the bar and approached the dancing individual. She looked like a college student, no older than twenty-two. With a wicked smirk, the demon placed his hands on the woman's hips and started to grind.

The woman looked behind her and met wine red eyes. Entranced, the girl ground back against him. Sebastian set an intoxicating pace, moving his hands up and down the blonde's body. When he smelled her strong arousal, he leaned down so that his lips brushed her ear.

"Want to go to my place?"

A shaky nod was given, enough permission for Sebastian to whisk the woman out of the club. He kept a hand around her waist as he led the woman back to his apartment. He opened the door for her, the woman not even noticing that Sebastian hadn't needed to unlock it.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry milord, but I think you'll find this one to have a better taste the scum you usually having me bring."

"We'll see."

The girl's eyes widened as she saw a boy separate from shadows. She turned to look accusingly at Sebastian, but a sudden pain drew her eyes to her chest. An arm was protruding from between her breasts, surrounded by a red blossom. The demons sighed at the last beat of her heart before digging in, the younger getting most of the woman's soul.

"I will say, Sebastian, this one does taste better."

"Thank you, milord."

Red clashed against red as their eyes met, lust sparking between them as their hungers became quenched. Neither could remember when their relationship surpassed master and servant to become lovers, but it was an unwritten rule that they wouldn't develop more emotions past physical attraction. No, this was just a game to see who would fall (for the other) first, and neither was going to lose.

Sebastian made the first move, pulling Ciel flush against him. Their lips collided roughly, tongues dancing for dominance. The younger knew he couldn't win, but since it turned Sebastian on, he fought anyways. This went on until both decided they were wearing too much clothes.

Not bothering to be gentle, Sebastian ripped the button-up shirt off his master. He slid his tongue down to Ciel's jugular before sucking on it, biting when the younger demon unzipped his jacket and slowly slid it down his shoulders. Ciel gasped, but held a sneer at the fact that Sebastian had not been wearing a shirt under his coat. He ran his hands over firm abs, fingers coming to rest over the waistline of Sebastian's jeans.

The pants and boxers were quickly discarded and tossed to join the rest of the pile of clothes.

All it took was for Ciel to blink, and he found himself lying on the king-sized bed Sebastian and he shared. His servant hovered over him, his tongue flicking across his lips. Arching his back, Ciel rubbed his body against the other demon, making sure their erections made contact, causing both males to groan loudly at the newfound friction.

"As appealing as this is, _Ciel_," the older demon whispered as he rocked against his lover, "I know of better ministrations, if you would allow me to continue."

"Sebastian," Ciel said warningly.

"Come now Master," Sebastian grinned, "I can't know how far to go unless you tell me."

Ciel growled, pressing himself even more fervently against his servant, but Sebastian had stopped moving. The little raven hated when this card was played. He knew Sebastian wanted him to beg, wanted to have him squirming like a woman beneath him. He wouldn't give in. He wouldn't.

"Please," Ciel wriggled his hips, "Please Sebastian, fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk for a week."

Maybe, just maybe, the raven was developing a soft spot for his lover.

"As you wish, Milord."

Without any preparation, Sebastian thrust into Ciel's tight hole. Every time Ciel felt like a virgin, thanks to the fact he had been turned into a demon when he was one. Speaking of his master, the raven screamed as the pain ripped through his core, but at the same time pleasure coursed through his veins. Yes, Ciel Phantomhive was a masochist.

Sebastian set a brutal pace, his hands leaving bruises on Ciel's hips. Lips collided as the little raven wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, pulling him closer. He allowed Sebastian to map out his mouth with his tongue, and when he pulled away a thin strand of saliva connected them.

Panting, Ciel turned his head to the side, offering up his neck. Understanding, Sebastian slowed down his thrusts as he nipped at the pale skin. His hands reached up to tweak his master's neglected nipples. Ciel gasped and moaned, his back leaving the bed. His arms fell to his sides to grip the sheets. With a smile, Sebastian started up an even faster pace than before.

A loud shriek erupted from the smaller male as Sebastian struck his prostate.

"It seems I've found it, Ciel."

"Don't *pant* call *pant* me Ciel!"

"Are you telling me," Sebastian's smirk grew, "That you would prefer me to call you 'Milord', even during intercourse? Kinky."

"D-don't misunderstand!"

"Of course not, Milord. Your perverted secret is safe with me."

Ciel opened his mouth to retort but was stopped when a hand wrapped around his neglected erection. He could feel the inevitable heat coiling in his stomach as Sebastian easily manipulated his cock—both the one in his hand and the one he was thrusting inside.

"S-Sebastian, I-I'm going t-to—!"

White splashed between the demons' chests as Ciel came with a high-pitched scream. The tightening around his cock threw Sebastian over the edge, cumming with a low grown of his master's name. He rolled to the side before he could collapse atop the younger demon, pulling out as he did so. Ciel gave a small whine at the loss, a hand covering his mouth when he realized he had made the sound.

"That was rather girly, Milord. Don't tell me you are...developing feelings for me?"

Ciel glared, his cheeks dusted pink. "Don't be ridiculous Sebastian. This is just a new kind of hunger."

"For me?"

"For you. But don't you dare start to think it goes past the physical!"

Pulling the young master against his chest, Sebastian produced a genuine smile. He could feel the fervent beating of Ciel's heart, which would normally not permit a single beat, giving away what his pride would not permit.

"Yes, Milord."


End file.
